1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an apparatus for depositing an organic thin film. In detail, the described technology relates generally to an apparatus for depositing an organic thin film on a substrate used to manufacture an organic electric field light emitting element.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Among display devices, OLED displays have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and high response speed. Therefore, much attention is being paid to the OLED displays as next generation display devices.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is manufactured by depositing and patterning a transparent conducting material on a substrate through a photolithography process to form a positive electrode (an anode) of a predetermined pattern, forming organic thin films representing R, G, and B colors on the positive electrode by using a deposition mask and an evaporation deposition technique, and forming a negative electrode (a cathode) of a predetermined pattern on the organic thin film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.